sunshine & city lights
by the1975
Summary: Rachel Berry menyukai Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray membenci Rachel Berry. Rachel ingin menjadi teman Quinn. Kapten dari cheerios itu ingin menghancurkan hidup gadis mungil tersebut.


disclaimer: i own glee, because rib sucks. they can actually go frick themselves. kidding. i love them to the moon and back.

note: au, of course. t for safe. havent written anything in 3 years. maaf kalau ada grammar yang salah.

* * *

**sunshine & city lights **

* * *

"… _thinking if people were rain, I was drizzle, and she was a hurricane." – _Looking For Alaska, John Green

**.**

**.**

Rachel Berry menyukai Quinn Fabray. Tidak seperti _"aku menyukaimu, menikahlah denganku"_ Rachel pikir gadis pirang itu adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Quinn memang bukan gadis terbaik yang pernah Rachel kenal—_no shit, _mereka tidak kenal satu sama lain. Tapi Rachel ingin mengenal Quinn Fabray. Ia ingin menjadi teman Quinn yang merupakan kapten dari cheerleading skuad dan presiden dari klub Celibacy.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu, Rachel sangat percaya diri Quinn akan mau menjadi temannya, atau paling tidak berbicara dengannya. Ketika Quinn mengabaikan uluran tangan Rachel, ia hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak terobsesi, ia tidak memiliki maksud atau alasan tertentu mengapa ia sangat ingin dekat dengan gadis yang berkencan dengan Finn Hudson, cowok populer yang merupakan quarterback tim football McKinley, sekaligus cowok yang Rachel sukai.

Rachel tidak memiliki niat buruk untuk merebut Finn dari Quinn karena menurutnya pasangan itu merupakan pasangan tercocok yang pernah ia ketahui. Keduanya populer, yang satu cantik dan yang satu tampan, Quinn dan Finn seperti terbuat untuk satu sama lain, dan Rachel sama sekali tidak cemburu.

Guru bahasa Spanyol mereka, Mr Schuester, _menjebak _Finn agar ia dapat masuk ke klub Glee dengan menaruh obat-obatan terlarang di tas cowok tinggi tersebut. Rachel sangat bahagia ketika ia melihat Finn memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai anggota baru klub Glee. Paling tidak, ia bisa menjadi teman Finn, ia dapat membujuk Finn agar mau memperkenalkannya dengan Quinn.

Uh, Rachel tidak terobsesi dengan Quinn. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Quinn yang menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih dibenci oleh Quinn Fabray selain Rachel Berry. Ia dan Santana memanggilnya 'si kerdil', tubuh Rachel yang kecil dan pendek menjadi bahan tawaan Quinn dan teman-temannya. Tak jarang Quinn meminta Santana atau David Karofsky, teman Finn, untuk men-_slushie_ Rachel. Ia harap Rachel tidak tahu bahwa seluruh slushie yang telah ia dapat sampai saat ini adalah slushie yang dipesan Quinn Fabray.

Ia pernah berpikir sekali atau dua kali, _mengapa aku sangat membenci Rachel Berry?_

Pertama, tatapan lapar yang tersinar dari kedua mata Rachel saat melihat Finn membuat Quinn ingin muntah. Kedua, Rachel bertingkah seolah-olah ia pantas menjadi temannya. _Like seriously_, ia Quinn Fabray dan Rachel Berry adalah pengecut terbesar di Lima, Ohio. Ketiga, Rachel memiliki suara merdu yang membuat Finn terpesona.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Rachel Berry merebut kekasihnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Rachel bersinar di klub Glee dan menjadi populer sepertinya.

* * *

Masalahnya, terkadang Rachel bersikap terlalu baik yang membuat Quinn luluh dan tidak ingin menyakitinya. Quinn dapat merasakan ketulusan Rachel dan ia tahu bahwa Rachel tidak pernah memiliki niat buruk untuk merebut Finn.

"Oh ayolah, Q, aku melihat Berry menelanjangi Finn dengan matanya," kata Santana, yang bodohnya Quinn percayai.

Jika Quinn adalah kaki tangan Sue Sylvester, maka Santana adalah kaki tangan Quinn, namun lebih _intim_. Lalu, Quinn terdiam. Santana mengira gadis pirang itu sedang berpikir. Ia mendorong bahu Quinn perlahan, membuat Quinn tersentak kaget. "Punya rencana?" tanya Santana.

"Rencana?"

"Untuk menjauhkan Rachel dari Finn, Q," jawab Santana. "Mungkin kita bisa mendatanginya dan mengancamnya. Jika ia masih mendekati Finn, kita bisa melakukan hal yang lebih buruk yang dapat membuat Figgins mengeluarkannya dari sekolah."

Sekali lagi, Quinn terdiam. Ia memang harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menjatuhkan Rachel Berry, untuk menjauhkan Rachel Berry dari kekasihnya. Tapi mata Rachel yang selalu bersinar ketika Quinn menghampirinya untuk berbicara—sebenarnya bukan bicara, lebih seperti Quinn yang memberi Rachel peringatan dan gadis mungil itu mengangguk seperti anak anjing—membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah.

Seandainya Rachel tidak terlalu menyebalkan, ia mungkin akan membiarkannya berkeliling seperti Dora The Explorer di McKinley.


End file.
